magic_seekersfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyaka
Toyaka is a Reptic, retlag mage who is currently a member of the imperial peacekeepers guild. Background Toyaka was originally a member of the mages collage back in his homeland of Xueesau. However after believing that the collage wasn't challenging enough for him he decided to leave both his collage and his country to go to the country of Edros believing that the mages there would better test his skills. Sometime between his departure from Xueesau and arrival in Edros Toyaka obtained a mysterious scythe which appeared to greatly enhance his magical power. Nobody knows where he got this scythe as Toyaka refuses to give any information regarding it. Due to his prior experience in Xueesau Toyaka was given the rank of expert shortly after entering the imperial peacekeepers guild. Though he has completed many difficult missions, the details of his power and abilities are unknown to most people, due to his tenancy to work alone. Appearance Being a Reptic Toyaka has very green skin and distinct black and purple eyes. He wears a long black cloak typical to what other Reptics wear back in Xueesau, despite now living in Edros. Toyaka also wears a emerald pendant on his cloak, a pendant he gained when he was part of Xueesau mages collage. Toyaka also has a large silver scythe that he has on him at all times. When he isn't using it he has it hung on his back. Personality Toyaka was shown to be very ambitious and would often push himself to greater progress his skills. He was also very relaxed on the rules of the imperial peacekeepers guild and various actions he took were often very much to the disapproval of other members of the imperial peacekeepers. Though Toyaka had very little care for the imperial peacekeeper's guild, he was not hostile or unkind to it's members. Toyaka was co operative and even kind to certain members of the guild, despite not always seeing eye to eye with them. Some people in the imperial peacekeepers guild have referred to Toyaka as being 'a bit mad'. This view originates from Toyaka regularly talking to his scythe during random moments. Toyaka usually preferred solitude when going on missions and would rarely go on missions with other people. Abilities Poison magic: '''Toyaka's magic type was poison of which he utilised through using his scythe. Giving he is the rank of expert it is clear he is highly gifted in using this type of magic. However due to him mostly going on missions on his own, nobody knows the full extent of his power or any of his attack moves. '''Hand to hand combat: '''Though no one knows the full extend of his abilities, Toyaka is believed to be highly gifted him hand to hand combat, giving that the mages collage of Xueesau teaches all of their mages skills in hand to hand combat. '''Other: Poison resistance: Toyaka is unaffected by any type of poison. No matter how strong it is,